Karen Would Do ANYTHING To Get What She Wants!
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: KAREN/HALEY! Karen wants something from Haley, and it's far from the norm. She's known a secret of Haley's for a while now & is finally willing to risk their close relationship in order to meet her deep desires. Just how will Haley take to it? M.Sex,Lang
1. 1: The First Move

"Karen, I don't think we should be doing this," Haley quipped in concern. Karen pinned her up against the Café's back-room wall; it was lunch break.

"Relax, Haley. I'm basically your mother," Karen said calmly.

"Exactly!"

Karen looked into Haley's eyes as if betrayed. She felt control over Haley's emotions and body, running her hand down the younger girl's jeans and panties, caressing her camel toe.

"Haley, I've known you since you were a little girl," Karen assured her with a smile. "I would never do anything to hurt you, _or _your relationship with Nathan."

"I'm sorry, Karen…" Haley put her hands up for the older woman to back off. "This just isn't me." They shared a few uncomfortable, embarrassed glances. "And I think you're going to realize that this isn't _you_, either."

Haley began walking out of room, readjusting her clothes.

"Haley," Karen called her to a halt, not even bothering to turn around and face her. "You don't want me to tell Nathan about you and Lucas, now, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley crossed her arms, readying herself for some made-up garbage from someone who was quickly losing her respect.

"Oh, Come on, Haley," Karen turned around and met her gaze. "I'd come home from the café and heard you two…_fucking _each other in his room."

Haley shifted more uncomfortably now

"And being the good mother I am, I just ignored it. I thought, "Haley's a nice girl; she'll be the perfect daughter-in-law"," Karen said with a maniacal smirk.

"And then you go and fall in love with Nathan…marry him."

"Excuse me, Karen, but did you not _support_ me and Nathan?!" Haley finally defended herself. They held strong eye contact again, the friction growing. "So that was all lies, then."

"Oh, cut the shit, Haley. You telling everybody – _you telling Nathan -_ you were still a virgin." Karen's comments stuck this time. "And I didn't hear denial about you and my _son_!So Nathan will love to hear what's really been going on."

Haley had nothing to say back – no redeeming words. Karen was absolutely right in saying everything she did.

"What do you want from me, Karen," Haley slouched in defeat. "Huh? What are you going to BLACKMAIL ME FOR, _KAREN_!?"

"I thought I already made that clear," Karen retorted sternly.

"I'm _not_ going to have _sex_ with you, Karen!" Haley shrieked.

"I don't mean "sex", Haley," she air finger-quoted. Older people never got how to utilize that gesture properly…

"Oh," Haley said softly, embarrassed she had jumped to conclusions.

"Just some quick oral."

"Oh my God!" Haley snapped. Karen that swindling bitch!

"Let me put this another way – and it's _because_ we're so close, Haley." Her smirk quickly shifted to an impatient threat. "Either _I_ go down on you, or I tell Nathan how his _wife_ and _brother_ used to."

Haley had lost all control and willpower. She _had _to abide, or else Nathan would most probably be out of her life forever. If it had just been the once that she and Lucas had gotten together like that it _could_ have been forgiven within a year…but it seemed Karen heard them on their weekly basis – and she was a strong enough woman to stick to her threats.

And to make it worse, Nathan would know she was lying about her virginity the whole time. She always said she needed to find the right guy – the right love – and be married; but she was up late at nights screwing Lucas out of pure lust!

She couldn't do a thing. She couldn't do _one_ thing to help her get out of this. Sometimes things are out your control… and this was one of those times.

"Make it quick," Haley hung her head timidly.

She undone the buttons and zip on her jeans, shuffling the down to her ankles. Karen scampered over to the brunette.

"So _this_ is Nathan's haven," she smiled as her eyes traced up and down Haley's stumpy legs and over her panty line. "Or should I say Lucas'. Which one _have_ you slept with more?"

"Well--" Haley was cut off.

"--And I don't mean _sleeping_." Karen corrected herself, stopping Haley from giving the smart-ass answer she was about to give.

Karen knelt down between her thighs.

"Forgive me if my cunt-licking skills aren't that great. It's been a while."

Before Haley could work up the coverage to slip off the last line of rational, Karen done it for her. She took hold of Haley's panties with her teeth, sliding them down to settle on her jeans.

"Looks like Nathan won't need to take a vacation to The Amazon," Karen laughed. "He's got it right here." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying and stop.

"Oh, ha-ha," Haley said mockingly in her sarcastic fashion. "Don't try to be funny," Haley told Karen bitterly.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Haley."

"Yeah, well, I've got a 40-year-old woman in between my legs, blackmailing me so she can fulfill her own sexual desires, and all the while in her own café –which, by the way, is coming off the lunch break in about five minutes."

Haley looked at Karen intensely, waiting for a response with some logic.

"I'm not 40," Karen said after a long pause, knowingly ignoring any concern of Haley.

With that, Karen buried her head in Haley's full-grown pussy. It was a bush down there, but it tasted _so_ good...and she wasn't even wet yet!

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_Keep going?_


	2. 2: Why Resist When You Can Play?

_Finally here, three weeks later - the second chapter._

_Thanks to hottie23 for the encouragement taking the time to Read/Review my stories! :P_

_And pat29, because I love reviews like that! Awesome :]_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh God, Haley," Karen muffled with her legs between the teenager. "This is why Nathan was so upset when you left," she referred to Haley leaving for the tour with Chris.

Karen pulled her face up from the natural-grown bush, looking caringly into the younger girl's eyes. "You have a beautiful…_epicenter_, Haley James," Karen said with a smile.

"Scott," Haley added with some directness.

Karen lightly rubbed the younger girl's labia, and this got a small token of appreciation as Haley smiled and inaudibility mouthed "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Karen said with a slight smirk. They held a long stare, and Karen could feel Haley becoming uncomfortable.

The older woman reached her other hand over to meet the girl's pussy. With her right hand she rubbed down hard on Haley's cunt with her palm, and with her left she pinched and dabbed her tender opening.

Karen watched Haley shifting her head and making soft whimpers with each touch.

"There you go. How's that, huh?" Karen's smile grew, occasionally glancing up to watch Haley squirm in her spot. "Nice, isn't it."

But there was no communication on Haley's behalf. She still seemed a little pissy about being their – about the older woman making her do this.

Karen's nipples were hard and poking through her shirt now. And she could feel the surges between her own legs. Just looking at Haley's sexy little face in vague delight and pleasure gave her a taboo feeling she'd never had before.

"What are you doing?" Haley mumbled softly as Karen took her right hand away from between her crotch. Well…looks like she enjoyed it more than she let on.

"Having the cake and eating it too," Karen quipped in response, before chowing down on her own hand. She licked the full way 'round it, taking in the scent and occasional pre-cum it was traced with.

"And how is this cake's _icing_?" Haley laughed a little.

She had eased up and relaxed upon getting some good hand skills and now seeing some personal pleasure from Karen.

"Sweet. Very sweet," Karen giggled as she finished and ran her hand down her own body. She herself was horny, and just about ready to gush out, but she couldn't forget Haley.

Doing two things at once, she hurriedly undone her pants' button with her right hand and upped the tempo with her left. As she reached her own moist cunt to give it a good rubbing and set it off, she fisted Haley with her other.

Both women moaned as the motions quickened, Haley sliding down so the fist could work to full effect. She groaned as the thick, somewhat-wrinkled hand penetrated her like a dick on an overuse of viagra.

"Kareeeee-AAAAANNNnnnn," she grunted loudly.

Karen's body lunged forward as her clothe-covered pussy soaked and filled her panties.

At the same time, Haley screamed out as she came too, releasing blasphemies like no Haley James Scott that Karen knew.

Karen twisted and turned her fingers around inside a bit more, before giving it a rest and lying down on her back. She managed to fit the whole left fist into her mouth, swallowing the enriched cum it was drenched with.

"Hey, I thought mothers invented 'sharing'," Haley said in a grumpy tone but with a big smile, wanting to order what her 'second mother' was having.

Karen tilted her head up to see the younger girl crouching above her legs, on her hands and knees. Karen knew what she was after…and she loved that she had turned Haley into a rug muncher.

The older woman sat up, began shuffling down her pants, and Haley keenly helped in sliding them off.

Karen cum trickled and dripped down onto the carpet; but she couldn't care less.

"That-a girl," Karen said soothingly as Haley came for her delectable cunt.

Haley took one long, deep lick, like it was a giant lollipop.

The door bell went.

"Oh shit," Karen squirmed. "Customer."

But Haley was zoned out. Too _in the moment_ to be in anything else.

Haley threw a mini tantrum as Karen backed away, swooped up her pants, and scrambled up to her feet. The younger girl moaned and pouted angrily.

Karen quickly put her pants on one leg at a time, before quickly readjusting her clothes and hair and scooting through the couple rooms to meet the waiting male customer at the counter.

Just then, Haley came from the back too, fully clothed and putting on her work apron. She gave Karen a cross between the evil eye and just plain grumpiness, but done her best at staying customer-friendly as she smiled in acknowledgement at him.

"Sorry for that, sir," Karen apologized to the man.

"No problem," he responded.

'Where's my sorry?' Haley thought. This woman pulled her into a situation and then left her just when it was getting…tasty.

Haley scampered over beside Karen, pretending to clean down the bench.

A ringtone went off.

"Excuse me," the man said, grabbing the phone from his pocket, before turning around to take the call.

Haley paused as she watched him open the café door and continue his conversation outside.

"You selfish bitch," Haley upped her voice the second the door shut.

"You can put your face and hand in between there, but you rush away when it's my turn?"

"Haley, there was a customer." Karen tried being rational.

In a matter of seconds, Haley had untied and dropped her apron to the floor and pulled her shirt off.

"Haley!" Karen quipped, quickly scanning the café in worry of the situation.

"Oh, yeah, right," Haley continued cynically. And where are you when it's 'Fun-time for Karen'? In the bathroom masturbating, that's where."

Karen gasped, taken back. "How do you –"

"I was in the next cubicle, Karen. You know, 'cause there's two," Haley said, dumbing it down. "So don't tell you have to stop everything for the customer."

"Okay, Haley, we'll finish this off later, oka—"

Haley unclipped her bra – her perky breasts bouncing out.

"Oh my god, Haley" Karen quipped again. She was getting rather angry now.

But Haley just stood there with a resilient, matter-of-fact attitude.

"Oh god, he's coming," Karen spotted the man walking back into the café.

"Sorry about that," he laughed a bit. "That looks nice," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" A nervous Karen asked, her heart beating wildly.

"That painting," he pointed to the wall behind her. "I didn't see that before. It looks nice."

"Oh, yeah…thanks." Karen lightly laughed with relief. Looks like Haley had managed to scoot away in time.

"So, uh," he looked up to the menu board. "Can I get the… chicken salad sandwich, thanks."

"Okay," Karen could relax and get back into a 'job mentality' now. "And is that with a--"

She paused and her face jerked.

"Sorry?" the man asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Oooe… do you….do you want a…." Karen was squirming in her spot, and the man was getting weirded out.

Karen felt her "downstairs" being down jammed. Haley was down there, underneath the counter, wooden spoon in-hand and shoving it into her dripping cunt like a woman possessed.

"Jesus," Karen let out in glee as she arched her back and head.

"Are --are you…. okay?" The man stuttered, shifting awkwardly as Karen couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Oh, yessss," Karen smiled, looking intently on as a topless Haley was crouched down between her legs, giving her the something better than the typical handjob or strapon experience. "I'm better than okay."

"Uhhh," the man stood there dumbfounded.

"For God's sake, haven't you ever heard a woman in pleasure?!" Karen let out as she closed her eyes in bliss. Either this guy was really stupid – and a virgin – or he was trustful to his wife and a great guy and didn't want anything to do with this.

He left the café in a hurry without saying another word.

"That's too bad," Haley breathed heavily as she was putting full body-swinging shoves of the big spoon into Karen's mature and loose cunt.

"Haleeeeeey…. Ooo yeeeeah, girl," Karen buckled, falling to her knees as the kitchenware got the better of her.

"Now you're only customer is me," Haley grinned into her eyes cheekily.

The younger girl playfully pushed Karen onto her back and got right into it. She lapped up her cum – the first woman's cum she'd ever tasted – and smothered her face in it.

Quickly running over to the front door topless – taking the risk nobody would pass by – Haley turned the café's sign around to "Closed."

This was going be a great "working day"….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi Mom," Lucas walked over to Karen as she got home that night.

"Sorry Lucas. I'm just going to go straight to bed...long day at the café," she told him with a smile.

"Okay, that's cool." Lucas walked over and gave her a kiss goodnight on the cheek.

"Did you get a new perfume?" Lucas had paused at the scent of something familiar.

"Um, no," Karen rubbed her cheek. The thought immediately came to mind, and the smell of a female's cum is probably something her son knows all too well.

"Well…goodnight," she said rather uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Lucas stood there in memory lane, but couldn't quite remember what that distinctive smell was; "Goodnight…"

The thought of it being cum would never even cross his mind – it was his _mom_ for crying out loud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night he lay in bed, strangely not being able to sleep with the one question still on his mind: "Where have I smelt that before?"

Then it struck him…. "Haley."


	3. 3: No Rest For The Horny

**Karen Would Do ANYTHING To Get What She Wants  
Chapter Three: "No Rest For The Horny"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas jerked off for the good part of an hour, imagining his mother's lips licking and sucking Haley's pussy dry. And as off-putting as it was for it to be his mom, he didn't much care. Just the idea of a Haley getting head from another woman – and who happened to be over twice her age – was so hot to him.

And the person to cut his fapping short? Haley. Her key to the back door in Lucas' room was her most prized possession, and she snuck in their on a regular basis when she felt her horniest. There were many things we didn't know about the _real_ Haley James Scott.

"Hey," Luke greeted her with a smile as she caught her first glimpse of him. Her heart always pounded faster when she'd walk in to find him beating off.  
"Who you thinking about?" she walked promptly over by his bed side.  
"You." And with that, Haley smiled.  
"I know," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, and Luke stroked his cock once more for good measure as he looked at Haley, knowing full how horny it made her.

"So what did you get up to tonight?" he asked.  
"Nothing much," Haley replied, joining him on the bed as the pair snuggled up.  
"Really? Heard you were at the café," he glared at her, as if knowing something -- which he did. But he wanted to hear Haley admit it for herself. "Ma said it was busy."  
"Oh. Yeah, um. It -- it was. Yeah."  
"So you worked an hour overtime?"  
"Mm-hmm. Yep," Haley tried her damndest not to give anything away. But she wasn't really one for hiding secrets. At least not well.  
"I don't remember ma ever doing overtime," Luke persisted to call her bluff. "Most of Tree Hill would have been home, wouldn't they?"  
"Well," Haley gave him a whaddaya-know smile; "They weren't."

Lucas held his gaze on Haley for a good while.  
"So, did you wanna…" she loosened her belt and pushed her jeans down; "Have a taste?"  
"No, thanks. I've already eaten tonight," he told her abruptly. He had already been acting unusually, and now Haley _knew_ something was up.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I don't know, Hales. Maybe it's the fact that my mom has this all over her lips," he rigidly struck at Haley's panties with a finger, dabbing it 'til he could feel the wetness beneath seeping through.  
"Okay, Luke. Listen." She sure as hell had some explaining to do. Haley was busted and caught in a lie. "It was just a heat of the moment thing, she came on to me, it wa--"  
"I'm not upset."  
"Wait," Haley paused for a while. "What?"  
"I'm not upset."  
"Well, you seem upset."  
"But I'm not," he shook his head, a wry smirk on his face.  
"Then what are you?" Haley looked into his eyes, searching for an answer he may or may not have been too scared to give. "Horny, huh? Turns you on, doesn't it?"

Haley couldn't keep from smiling if she wanted to. Her pearly whites made it harder for Lucas to deny her allegations. "Come on, Luke," Haley fiddled with his cock. "That's what you were jerking over. We both know it." She wrapped her fingers around his dick.  
"So what do we do about that?"

Haley didn't know what to say to that. Alls about she wanted to do right now was fuck him to exhausting, sweaty orgasm. Then an idea clicked.  
"What if I made that thing you've been picturing in your head for the last God-knows how many minutes _real_?"  
"You and Brooke?" he asked with a grin, knowing better.  
"Luke!" Haley slapped him on the wrist and the pair broke into a chuckle. "Don't be ashamed – you're mom's hot." She sensed the whole 'she's my mother' thing had something to do with him _clearly_ not so open about the idea.

The couple gazed into one another's eyes. Each knew what had to be done. Lucas would only be hurting himself if he missed out on witnessing what was to pursue. With a confident smile, he nodded with a seal of approval.  
"Yay," Haley shrieked in the most feminine of fashions. Thrilled, she leant over and the pair shared a sweet, romantic kiss.

**xxxxxxx**

Creeping down the hallway, the young pair whispered and giggled to one another. Within an arm's length of Karen's bedroom door, Haley notched her stealth up a level, swooping her back to the wall, inching ever-closer, and peering in. She looked over Karen's body – her bedside lamp dim but still on. She lay on her stomach, on top of the sheets, and in a light blue silk nightie.

"I'm getting so wet, Luke," Haley said with a chuckle as she rubbed her pussy through the cotton of her panties. She'd dumped off her jeans back in Lucas' room, for swift access in this night ahead. "Karen, you awake?" she said loud enough for the mother to hear. But Haley was wrong in assuming her to be fast asleep.  
"Haley?" Karen mumbled.  
"Oh, hey." Haley gave a little wave as Karen hazily turned her head around, then her body. "You're still up." She didn't quite know what to say. If Karen had been sleeping, she would have just got right in and been a filthy little whore with whatever felt right. But as comfortable as these two women had gotten to be with one another at the café tonight, this moment right now felt very awkward.  
"Thinking about you," Karen smiled sweetly. "May I ask what you're doing in your panties?"

Not only was Karen referring simply to Haley's lack of below-the-waist apparel, but to the girl's hand down them. Haley, so caught up in hormones and Karen's body, had her hand down her panties, cooling off her steaming pussy. And Haley snapped it out of there as soon as she realized.  
"That was a lot of fun tonight, Karen."  
"Want me to show you the next chapter?" Karen asked with this divine 'fuck me' written all over her face which Haley blushed to.  
"I locked my door as soon as I got home and only snuck out now."  
"You must be very…" Karen guided her eyes down slowly over every bit of Haley's body, stopping at her crotch; "sore."  
"I'm _very_ sore. Most tender it's been," Haley flicked her tongue, delighted to know her teasing didn't go to waste.

Karen beckoned her over with 'come hither' finger talk. "Before I do… Lucas. Come in," Haley ran the show. And as Luke stepped in from around the corner, Karen scampered to act 'normal.'  
"Lucas, what are you doing here?"  
"Exactly what it looks like," Haley spoke on his behalf.  
"I'm not having sex with --"  
"Not sex. God! He's just watching," she stated matter-of-factly, before mumbling something under her breath. "For now." But neither Lucas nor Karen heard her well enough to know that.  
"I'm not doing _anything_ around Lucas."  
"Yes, you are, Karen. And do you know why? Because I can get sex whenever I want it. But _you_… no Keith or Larry means no sex buddy."

Now the shoe was truly on the other foot. Haley had the advantage. Karen made the first move on her earlier today, but now it all boiled down to the mother and her decision. As hot as it made Haley in retrospect to have Karen come onto her, it wasn't to begin with. It came off as intimidating and arrogant. Now it was Haley's turn to serve up the same meal.

"All you have is me. I can forget about you and have either Nathan _or _Lucas… even Peyton if I wanted, bet ya. So it's now – in front of Lucas – or never again." Haley paused for effect when she saw fit. "Whaddaya say?"  
"I say confident and threatening Haley James makes you even more of a whore," she grinned wickedly with that final word.  
"That's what I thought," Haley smiled, moving to the foot of the bed and then on top of Karen before Luke could even flop his dick out.

The women wasted no time, french kissing for a considerable period. Their tongues wet with appetite, doing some cardio of their own before Haley would _really_ make it work. She slid down Karen's body, wrapped her fingers around the older woman's thighs and poking her head up her nightgown. Meanwhile Lucas stood at the bed's base with a prime view of Haley's behind. He jerked himself as Haley's ass moved closer, now inches below, and suddenly up in the air. Her butt cheeks brushed the tip of his dick and knew what was wanted. Haley was always a nerd for multi-tasking and now she was going to please Karen with oral while assisting Luke in fucking her. Damn was this young woman a far-cry from how society viewed her.

"Watch his face when he fucks me," Haley told Karen. "It'll get you off." But mother and son didn't want to acknowledge that. It was so unnatural and grotesque. Haley had changed into this entirely different person. In one foul swoop, Haley flicked the overhanging nightie up so she had some breathing space, and then darted her tongue at the very entry of Karen's pussy. She interchanged between the pink center and her outer regions with nicely-trimmed pubic hair. And as the smell of the woman's cunt filled Haley's nostril, there was only one thing left for her to do. _Eat her the _fuck_ out._

Like some predator, Haley savagely pounced into the awaiting pussy. She spread it somewhat with her fingers from one hand as her other played strictly with Karen's clit. This kind of simulation hadn't been explored at the café. And as Karen's eyes lulled with the pleasure below, she caught a glimpse of Lucas. He had just thrust himself into Haley, and had a sense of duty to him. With each passing second Karen felt more and more amazing. Haley's fingers became more brutal and her tongue more resilient. As a result, Karen's pussy edged to a much more sensitive place.

In and out, up and down. Haley's tongue coordinated like a well-oiled piece of machinery. And this for a first time lesbian, because truth was she'd never even considered exploring that part of her sexuality before today. As she told Karen before, the instant Haley arrived home from the café, she spent all her time behind closed doors doing personal, naughty things. Not just masturbating, but researching as well. Researching how to eat pussy. And not only did those studies pay off, but they showcased how big a nerd she was, too.

Haley's moans were made almost silent as nothing stood between Luke and him pounding her mercilessly. With each thrust, the sensation in her pussy became more unbearably. This only drew inspiration, for every bit harder and faster Lucas fucked her, she lust the Karen's pussy more. It was like a volcano, verging on eruption, and just as Haley's own pussy could take no more for the time being, nor could her lover's.

With Haley's bit of advice (if you could call it that), watching Lucas _did_ help Karen. As perverted as it was, she couldn't deny the power of taboo. For the most part, it was a job well done for Haley, but Karen felt something special looking into the eyes of her son. Not once did he look back, and he more than likely didn't feel the same towards his mother, but that faze her.

Karen's orgasm came in a series of waves as Haley sucked her pussy lips like a popsicle, awaiting the delicious flavors. As they flowed through and trickled down Haley's throat, her giggling almost sounded maniacal. Her own pussy was dripping like mad post-orgasm and it appeared as if power had gone to the girl's head. But nope, the only thing inside that little head (reference to Rachel's mockery ;D) was the desire for more. She wanted it all again and more. The nastier the better.

And Karen might just regret giving Haley the fuel to ignite her sex-crazed ignition. She'll have to be careful in what she wants. Haley's suppressed horny side can cause a lot more havoc than you may think…

**xxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter 3: "No Rest For The Horny"  
Karen Would Do Anything To Get What She Wants**

_The chapter title is a play on the saying "no rest for the wicked".  
All three were unable to sleep, stuck thinking about the same thing that got their hormones a-goin'. So RESTLESS + HORNY… that's my concept behind it. =D_

_BTW, don't you just love how so many of my stories feature simultaneous orgasms? It's so damn realistic and convenient! LOL =D =D_

Lastly, reviews mean everything to me! I should've gotten off my ass long ago and written this 3rd chapter, not waited around 15 months without a UD. Sorry to all, and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

=)


	4. Chapter 4: Have They No Shame?

**Karen Would Do ANYTHING To Get What She Wants  
Chapter Four: Have They No Shame?**

Nothing says 'I wanna fuck this girl' like a load of jizz on some panties. And that's exactly where Luke was. Five o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and he's in the laundry dumping spunk on his mom's black underwear. Karen was at work and, unbeknownst to her, Lucas' foremost jack-off material. He couldn't get his mind off of her. And as disturbing as that was, Luke was alright with it.

"Nice."  
"Whoa!" Luke startled. "What… What are you doing here, Hales?"  
"Horny," the brunette shrugged. "Can I…?" Haley looked eagerly at the underwear in Lucas' hand.  
"Uh, yeah." He handed them over; the pool of his cum irresistible to Haley.  
"Thanks," she smiled.

Luke watched with a stupid grin on his face as Haley put the panties right up to her nose and took in the smell of his seed. The Haley James that the public knew was dead and buried at times like this. She was a complete 360 of the girl everyone saw her as.  
"You got off on your mom's panties, Luke. That's so wrong." She stuffed the undergarments in her mouth and sucked all the jizz off them. "Mmm. Tastes so yummy." Haley began rubbing herself through her jeans and Lucas' cock was well and truly a hard on again.  
"You want more?" he grabbed Haley by the arm and turned her around. It was on. Both parties wanted to fuck like rabbits again.

Haley unzipped and dropped her jeans in a hurry. There was no need to kick them off, and she knew a dick was coming into her any second now. Staying true to her slutty form, Haley had gone commando this evening.  
"Aahhhh!" she bellowed as Lucas pushed deep inside her. "Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me," Haley grunted and panted.  
"You like that?" Fuck yeah, she liked it.  
"I love it. I love it so fucking much... Oh my god, I love it so fucking much, Luke."  
"What are you? Tell me what you are."  
"I'm a slut."  
"What kind of slut?"  
"A _dirty_ slut."  
"That's right. A dirty slut. A dirty, _cheating_ slut."  
"Ooo, yeah." Haley loved the sound of that.  
"You don't give a shit about Nathan right now, do you? Huh?"  
"No, I don't care about Nathan."  
"Cos you just wanna fuck _me_. You just want your daily fill of cock, like a $2 whore." Boy, Lucas knew how to make a girl feel special. It was really just a game of theirs. Dirty talk got them off more than anything else in the world. "Huh? Like a cheap whore."  
"I hate being your whore, Luke. You big meanie," she looked back at him, pouting. But of course, she really did love it. Luke's aggression was like heroine to an addict.  
"Oh, you think I'm mean? How's this for mean?" he gave Haley a nice, big wallop on the ass. "How's that?" Again, he slapped her butt. "Sluts love that shit."  
"Mmph. Harder."  
"You want it harder?"  
"Yeah," she said with innocence in her voice and knowing exactly what it done to Lucas.  
"How's THIS?"

WWHPSSSHH!  
Haley's ass stung like crazy but she yearned for more.  
"Spank me again!"  
WWHAPSSSHHHH! Harder again.  
"FUUUCKK!" Her butt was glowing red by this stage.  
"Come here," Luke demanded. "Turn around. Get on your knees." Haley did, but when she clicked onto his intentions, an idea popped in her head and she had to go get something.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Keep stroking that cock, but wait."

Lucas was ready to jerk out another load. And he had plans to make Haley's face his cum target.  
"Hey, where are you going?" he watched Haley run out.  
"Gimme two seconds!" she shouted out, already in the living room and in possession of her little idea. If she wasn't in such a rush, she might have seen Karen come through the front door at the corner of her eye, but she didn't. Karen certainly noticed the half-naked hottie running around the house.

Haley raced back into the laundry with a frame in her hand. She dropped onto her knees and before Lucas like you might see in some spy-themed porno.  
"Cum on this," she produced a frame with a family photo of Karen and Luke. Haley held it up to him, making sure to cover his face in the photo and leave only his mother's. After all, who's that egomaniacal that they want to cum on themselves, much less another dude? The picture was only a couple years old and professionally done. Needless to say, Karen was at the peak of her MILF days when it was taken.

No hesitation was necessary with this decision. Lucas liked Haley's thinking. A lot. He jerked off with purpose and kept his eyes on this photo of his super hot mom.  
"That's it. Cum Karen, you sicko," Haley was grinning and her pussy soaking. She had witnessed this guy empty his seed on his mother's panties; now he was about to empty it again on her photo.

Luke's grunting came thicker and faster, and all he wanted to do was coat this black and white photograph with a layer of cum.  
"The real thing's better, honey." Karen plodded down beside Haley.

The room fell silent at that point. Luke's fapping seized and Haley's encouragement died down just as quickly.  
"What? Keep going," Karen casually remarked.  
"Mom, I can't -"  
"-Can't?" she laughed. "You were going fine two seconds ago."  
"I…" He was at a loss for words. Something about this just didn't feel right. Because, well… it _wasn't_. It was fucked up. But they were all fucked up together, and that somehow made it right.  
"Lucas, honey: I want to cum on my face," Karen looked deep in his eyes. (Oh god, this was so messed up.) "Okay?"  
"Okay," he proceeded to stroke – starting out slow and easing up the pace.  
"That's my boy," Karen grabbed his legs and squeezed hard.  
"This is so screwed up," Haley chuckled, totally okay with it and now making way to finger herself as she lay down the frame. There was indeed no need for it when you had Karen in the flesh.  
"Shit. Shit." Lucas was moments away. Karen had her tongue out and looked even more amazing from up where Luke was. She was desperate for a facial. Truth was, in her entire life, she had never once had a cock go off on her face. For a woman in her mid-thirties, that was a sad fact.

"Luucaaas," she moaned for her son. Next thing she knew, strings of cum lashed out spraying her face all over. Haley giggled in the background and Luke's groans kept their ferocity for a while to come. He watched the happening like a hawk would; his spunk making a mess of Karen.  
"Fuck, Luke," Haley was thoroughly impressed and wowed. Here was a mother and son indulging in what many consider degrading and misogynistic.  
"Oh my God, Lucas," Karen laughed a little. She was utterly taken aback by the quantity. Her mere presence had milked him for all his worth.  
"Doesn't it smell so delicious," Haley nestled up to Karen, took a whiff of the jizz that she loved so much, and then went to town on it. Anyone would think this girl was starving the way she slurped down cum.

Once more, Luke's vantage point made this all look ridiculously better. It was the type of stuff you couldn't imagine. Even as an aspiring writer, no words could piece together how incredible it was two have two babes – one your mom and one your best friend half her age – wearing and enjoying your load.

This had really kicked things up a notch. The three of them were ready to try anything. They had no shame, nor any regret – the perfect recipe for a perfect secret. It wasn't everyday you got two teens and a MILF being perverted little fuckers. Any chance Karen had to fuck the boy she gave birth to and his best friend she was going to take. She had gone too long without sex in the past and now she was pushing her desires to their limits.


End file.
